The Twisted Web We Weave
by Lainamalthea
Summary: *PART FOUR ADDED* HP/BtVS; Buffy and Willow are asked to teach at Hogwarts, but what happens when Tara brings Hermione messages of an evil that is coming? Will Buffy and Willow know how to stop it?
1. Silent Connections

A/N: Ok, this is my first attempt at a Buffy/Harry Crossover, and I hope that the beginning doesn't confuse anyone too much.  
  
Things to keep in mind: This takes place after Season Six of Buffy, ALTHOUGH I'm playing with things - Kennedy (that Slayer in Training) was around during the summer because Giles was training her, but when Willow went to England, Giles sent her to Buffy. They never said her age, so lets pretend she's 17. It begins right before Seventh Year.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Kennedy, and Draco/Dawn. Any other pairings are yet to be announced.  
  
Thank you to Jacy, who inspired me to write this story, and Kristen, who's proclamation of "the twisted web we weave" gave birth to the title. Thank you guys SOOO much.  
  
Disclaimer: I am nobody - who are you?  
  
~* The Twisted Web We Weave *~  
  
Prologue - Silent Connections  
  
Blood. Black and blood. That was all she could see. The darkness was hanging in the air, thick as a cloud, but it didn't shut out the sight of blood surrounding her.  
  
She shook her head, eyes tearful, fearful. "Who did this?"  
  
"Who do you think? He destroys everything in his path, anything that prevents him from getting power."  
  
She turned around to face the voice that was speaking to her, but, even though it was too dark to see, she knew. "But there's so much blood, Tara. So much blood..."  
  
Tara gently put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You can stop it. Stop the darkness. In black and white, you're the shades of gray."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Don't unravel the web, Hermione. It's a twisted web we weave."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione awoke from her dream gasping for breath. She clicked on her bedside lamp, and shut it when she realized she wasn't the only one in the room. She slipped out of bed and went downstairs to sit in her living room. She wasn't getting any sleep tonight.  
  
"'Mione?"  
  
Hermione didn't even have to turn around from her spot on the couch to know who was coming down the stairs.  
  
"Come in Harry."  
  
Harry sat down on the couch next to Hermione. She curled up in his lap.  
  
"I had that dream again. I keep having them, over and over again. It never stops."  
  
Harry began stroking her hair. "It's been happening all summer, right? Ever since June?"  
  
Hermione nodded and shifted so that she could hold his hand. "Yeah. Everything's just so frightening. And of all the people to deliver the message..."  
  
"Tara?"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. Harry lifted her chin and saw that she was crying. "Sit up. Just for a minute."  
  
Hermione sat up and Harry cupped her face in his hands. "There was nothing you could do. Don't torture yourself over something you couldn't control."  
  
Hermione nodded and leaned forward, having the sudden urge to kiss him. She planted a few kisses along his jawline before he gently pulled her mouth towards his. They continued kissing for a few moments before they heard another voice in the room.  
  
"Look, if you wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask."  
  
Harry pulled away chuckling. "Shut up Ron."  
  
Ron came over and sat on the floor next to them. Hermione curled up in Harry's arms, leaning her cheek against his chest. Ron leaned back on his hands. "Another dream?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Ron sighed. "You never explained this to me. I mean, I get the dream. But who's Tara?"  
  
Harry felt Hermione tense and then sigh. He moved his hand soothingly up and down her arm.  
  
"Tara..." She started. "Tara was my cousin. She's four years older, and growing up, we were incredibly close, more like sisters. Her mom, my Aunt Lynne, is my mom's sister, and she sort of reminds me of Harry's Aunt Petunia in the sense that she hates magic, and hated my mom for allowing me to go to Hogwarts. She didn't want Tara to go associate with me since she hadn't allowed Tara to go to Hogwarts when she got her letter, so she moved out to California, Sunnydale to be exact. I was heartbroken, but we wrote letters all the time. The past year was difficult for her, for more then one reason, and then, all of a sudden, her letters stopped. We used to write at least three times a week, so this was odd. After about a week, I got a letter from a friend of hers. She - she was killed."  
  
"Oh god. 'Mione, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay Ron. It's okay." Hermione sighed and Harry shifted so that she could lay down with him on the couch. "I'm gonna go to sleep, okay? Just - stay here with me?"  
  
Harry kissed her forehead. "Didn't plan on going anywhere."  
  
Hermione settled into Harry's arms and fell asleep. Harry and Ron followed soon after. 


	2. Arrival at Twilight

A/N: Okay, so, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks to my first reviewer!  
  
Chapter One - Arrival at Twilight  
  
I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own / But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown / And I always knew, what was right / I just didn't know that I might / Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight.  
  
And I will never see the sky the same way and / I will learn to say good- bye to yesterday and / I will never cease to fly if held down and / I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause' I've seen, twilight.  
  
--Vanessa Carlton - "Twilight"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Giles walked into the house and found Willow staring out the window. He smiled and walked over to her.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
Willow kept looking out the window, as if searching for something.  
  
"Willow, what is it?"  
  
She cocked her head to the side. "I don't know. I feel something. It - it's bad. And it's coming. I - " she paused and looked at Giles. "I can feel her. She's coming too. She has a message."  
  
Giles sighed. Willow was having dreams about Tara again, he thought. He tried to convince her to just try and forget about it. He just wanted to shake her until she snapped out of this trance that she was in. But he knew it wasn't that easy. And he didn't have the heart.  
  
"Willow, I don't think - "  
  
"No, not Tara." She looked back out the window. "Buffy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Buffy! Buffy get up - you have to see this!"  
  
Buffy groaned at the incessant knocking at her bedroom door. "Dawn, its six o'clock in the morning. Unless the Hellmouth is open, I'm off for the rest of the day."  
  
"But Buffy!" Now there were two of them.  
  
Buffy groaned again and threw the covers off. She walked to the door. "What are you doing up at six o'clock in the morning and why does Kennedy have an owl on her arm?"  
  
"Pretty, isn't she?" Kennedy said, petting the owl.  
  
"Kennedy and I were downstairs and all of a sudden, this owl flew in the window, and sort of landed in my cereal bowl, but still, see?" Dawn pointed to the owl's leg. "It has a letter for you."  
  
"So why didn't you just take the letter and let the owl fly away?" Buffy said, untying the letter from the bird's leg. This was the Hellmouth - she had seen weirder things then an owl delivering mail.  
  
"Well, because it was addressed to you, and we didn't want to invade your privacy."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrow at Kennedy.  
  
"That and the owl wouldn't let us."  
  
"Thought so." Buffy said, opening the letter. She read it with wide eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"It's - I don't know exactly." Buffy looked at Dawn and then read the letter aloud.  
  
Dear Ms. Summers,  
  
I hope this letter finds you well, and that you do not mind my way of delivering this message. Wizards do things a bit different from Muggles.  
  
I am writing to ask that you come and teach at the school where I am Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to teach our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I am also asking that Willow Rosenberg assist you in teaching this class. I understand that, given the circumstances, you may not think that this is the right environment for Willow. However, I can assure you, this may be the best place for her.  
  
Please, consider my offer, and get back to me as soon as possible. The term begins September first.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Buffy looked up from the paper and at Dawn.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about this?" Dawn asked.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon Buffy! If you go, what are me and Kennedy going to do? Stay here by ourselves?"  
  
Buffy looked at Kennedy who, from the look on her face, agreed completely with Dawn. "Alright, I'll consider it. Let me speak with Giles first, okay?"  
  
"You can use the phone in my room." Buffy walked with Kennedy to "her bedroom" - one that belonged to Joyce, Willow, and Tara - and dialed Giles' number.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Giles looked at Willow, surprised. "Willow, are you sure?"  
  
Willow nodded. "I'm positive. She's - "  
  
The phone rang and Giles went to get it. "One moment Willow. Hello?"  
  
"Giles?"  
  
Giles paled slightly. "Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah. Hi. Look, I know that this was unexpected, but - "  
  
"No, actually, it's rather not."  
  
"What do you mean it's not?"  
  
Willow moved into the living room and sat across from Giles.  
  
"I'll explain later. What was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
~*  
  
Buffy glanced at Dawn and Kennedy. "Actually there was something I wanted to ask you. Can, uh - can Dawn, Kennedy, and I come to visit? In, like, a day or so? We can get tickets. My dad's wife works at the airport, in LA, so it shouldn't be a problem."  
  
~*  
  
"Come visit? Here?"  
  
"Yeah, there's this message - well, sort of - that I'm supposed to give to Willow."  
  
Giles shot Willow a look. For the first time in weeks, she had that familiar 'I told you so' gleam back in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, well, could - could you hold on for a moment?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Giles put his hand over the receiver, but Willow got up and pressed the hold button. "That's what that button is there for Giles." She said smirking.  
  
Giles glared slightly. "Yes, of course. Uh - it seems that Buffy wants to come here to deliver a message for you. She wanted to know if it was okay with me, which it is, but - are you?"  
  
Willow gave him a small smile. "I would be. I miss everyone. And - I don't know. Maybe I'll feel better if I know that they forgive me."  
  
"Maybe then you can forgive yourself?" Giles offered.  
  
Willow shook her head. "I don't know if that's possible."  
  
~*  
  
"What's going on?" Dawn asked.  
  
"He put me on hold. He sounded a little...weird. Like - he wasn't too surprised I was calling."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know Kennedy. I mean - " Buffy sighed. "I just don't know."  
  
"Buffy? Are you there?"  
  
Buffy held up a hand. "Yeah, I'm here Giles."  
  
"How soon can you be here?  
  
Buffy grinned. "If things go well - August 27th."  
  
"Tomorrow! We're going tomorrow!" Dawn said excitedly.  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
Buffy heard Giles chuckle. "I'll get the guest rooms ready."  
  
"Thanks Giles. I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully."  
  
"Yes, tomorrow then. Bye."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and dialed her father's number while Dawn and Kennedy already started to pack.  
  
"Hi, dad? Yeah - it's Buffy. Look, I need to ask Tanya for a favor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a two hour conversation with Tanya, five hours worth of packing, and the two hour car ride from the airport to Giles' house, Dawn, Buffy, and Kennedy were exhausted.  
  
"Where's the welcoming committee? Giles told me he'd be waiting for us with balloons."  
  
Kennedy snickered. Buffy put her bag down and knocked on the door. "I think he was being sarcastic, Dawnie."  
  
The door opened, although neither Giles nor Willow was behind it. A man, probably around Giles' age, maybe little younger, with black hair and dark eyes stood looking at them. Buffy could almost describe him as rugged.  
  
"Hi - um - I'm looking for Rupert Giles. Does he live here?"  
  
The man smiled. "Yes, you must be Buffy. I'm Sirius Black. I'm a friend of Rupert's."  
  
Buffy nodded and then blinked. "I'm sorry, I forgot my manners with all the confusion, this is my sister, Dawn, and our friend, Kennedy."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Please, come inside."  
  
The three of them walked in and Kennedy commented right away. "Whoa, nice house."  
  
"I'll say. So, where's Willow and Giles?"  
  
Sirius sat down on the couch and gestured to the seat across from him. Dawn and Kennedy were already exploring. "They had to meet with the coven that Willow's been working with. You do know about - "  
  
"Giles told me." Buffy sat down. "How's she doing?"  
  
Sirius smiled. "Surprisingly well. Whatever she knows, she's happier then I've seen her in weeks."  
  
Buffy smiled at that. "That's good. This may be intruding, but how do you - "  
  
The door opened and the four of them looked over. Giles walked in, Willow in tow. She seemed shaky, but not nearly as despaired as she was when Buffy had first seen her off at the airport.  
  
"Buffy. Are you early?" Giles looked at his watch.  
  
"No, actually, we're an hour late, but who's keeping track?"  
  
Giles smiled. "Hello Dawn, Kennedy. How's training going?"  
  
"Really well." Kennedy said. "Buffy's doing a good job."  
  
Buffy looked over to Willow, who was looking at her feet. "Willow?"  
  
Willow looked up. "Hey Buffy."  
  
Buffy cracked a smile and gave Willow a hug. "God, I've missed you. Are you okay?"  
  
Willow nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little bit tired. So, you have a message for me, or - or something?" Willow asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah" Buffy pulled away. "But I would like to tell you privately. Giles, can we - "  
  
"Yes, of course. Willow, why don't you talk in your room."  
  
"Okay." Willow led Buffy up the stairs and into the last room on the right. It was small, but it had a balcony overlooking -  
  
"Are those stables? With real horses? Like the kind you can ride?"  
  
"It's nice and quiet out there. If you go a little off the trail, there's this really quiet clearing where I go to clear my thoughts. It's nice. And I'm repeating myself aren't I?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Willow sat down on the bed. "So, what was it you came all the way to England to tell me?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "It's quite a story, actually." Buffy told Willow exactly what happened, but when Willow read the letter, she panicked.  
  
"Teach? At Hogwarts? W-With magic? Buffy, I - I don't want to. I - I'm not ready. It's too much."  
  
"Willow." Buffy sat down in the bed next to her. "I know you don't think you're ready for this. But - this Dumbledore knows about what happened. And he trusts you. I trust you."  
  
"How can you say that after what I've done?"  
  
"Willow, we've all gone crazy at one point or another. Your turn was long overdue. Hell, I tried to kill everybody myself, remember? We've all made mistakes." She put her hand on Willow's arm.  
  
"So, you forgive me?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "I forgave you the day you left. Right before you got on the plane - I forgave you."  
  
Willow looked like she might burst into tears.  
  
"I love you Wills. And I know that you can do this. So - am I telling this Dumbledore guy that he's about to get two amazing new professors?"  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
"Great. By the way, who's that guy downstairs?"  
  
"Oh, that's Sirius. He's a friend of Giles'. They went to school together - they went to Hogwarts actually."  
  
"Giles went to Hogwarts and do you have paper so I can write this reply?"  
  
Willow went over to the nightstand, still talking. "Yeah, Giles is five years older." She handed the paper and a pen to Buffy, who started writing. "He and Sirius were in opposing houses, and they hated each other, but they were forced to work together when Giles was in watcher training, and they somehow became friends. He told Giles about the coven I'm working with, called the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore is the head of it, but I had no idea he wanted me to teach for him."  
  
Buffy finished the letter and folded it up. "He's kinda cute."  
  
"And hello, like, fifteen years older."  
  
"240 mean anything to you?" Buffy asked smirking as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, yeah. He was old, wasn't he?"  
  
"Willow!"  
  
The two girls descended the stairs laughing. Giles glanced at Sirius and they smiled.  
  
"Giles, do you have an owl?" Willow asked.  
  
"No, but I could find one. Why?"  
  
Buffy glanced at Dawn, whose face lit up. Kennedy silently mouthed 'Yes!'  
  
"Hogwarts had better look out. Because the Scooby gang is coming to town." 


	3. I Think I Know You

Chapter Two - I Think I Know You  
  
"Hermione, are you ready yet?"  
  
"Oh, honestly, will you wait a minute Ron?"  
  
Ron sighed and shot a look at Harry which clearly said, 'she's your girlfriend.'  
  
Harry smirked, clearly saying, 'yes, she is.'  
  
At the beginning of the summer, Hermione invited Harry and Ron to stay with her family during August. Harry spent a confusing July at the Burrow, where Ron and Ginny incessantly told him that he should tell Hermione how he felt about her because it would all work out for the best. Harry finally worked up the courage to ask her out on his birthday. And Hermione said yes.  
  
So, August was interesting as everyone was trying to get used to the two of them as a couple, although Ron had to know that they were definitely in a relationship beyond friendship because he had walked in on them making out in almost every room of the Grangers' house.  
  
At least twice.  
  
He was so glad the Head Boy and Head Girl got their own rooms. Hermione, to no one's surprise, got her Head Girl badge with her letter, although of all people, she was disappointed to announce that Draco Malfoy landed himself the title of Head Boy. The Gryffindor Quidditch team couldn't decide who they wanted as a captain, Ron or Harry, so they opted to have both - they were co-captains.  
  
Hermione came down the stairs, a lightening charm on her trunk so that she could carry it without help.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The last car. We always end up in the last car."  
  
"Stop whining, Ron. Just sit down and relax. It's our last year!"  
  
"That's easy for you to say - you're Head Girl."  
  
"And you're co-captain of the Quidditch team and a school prefect, so sit down and shut up."  
  
Harry laughed and sat down with his back against the window, legs up on the seat. Hermione sat with her back against his chest. Ron sat down across from them.  
  
And there was a knock on the door.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Come in."  
  
Dawn slipped the door open. "Hi, um, there's no room anywhere else on the train, so - would you mind if we stayed in here?"  
  
Ron glanced at Harry who shrugged and let Hermione answer. "Not at all."  
  
Dawn smiled and turned around. "Kennie, it's okay."  
  
"Don't call me that." Kennedy grumbled. The two of them walked in and shut the door. Kennedy sat down next to Ron and Dawn settled down on the floor.  
  
"I'm Dawn. This is Kennedy."  
  
"Hi. I'm Hermione, and this is Ron and Harry."  
  
"Her boyfriend." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione blushed as Harry bit back a laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, what year are you? I've never seen you before - are you exchange students?"  
  
"Not exactly. Dawn's sister is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, well, one of them, and I was staying with her, so when she accepted the offer, Dawn and I got to tag along."  
  
"So, Dawn's sister is the new Dark Arts teacher? Who is she?" Harry asked.  
  
"Buffy Summers." Dawn answered.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and she sat up. "Buffy Summers? As in slayer Buffy Summers?"  
  
"Yes - I mean, no- I mean - how do you know about that?" Dawn asked, eyeing Kennedy.  
  
"Tara. My cousin was Tara McClay."  
  
"Oh, YOU'RE Hermione. Tara talked about you all the time. I'm - I'm sorry. I was the one who wrote the letter, with Buffy's help. I'm just - I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay. So, who's here with Buffy? Xander?" "Willow." Kennedy said quietly.  
  
That was the end of THAT conversation.  
  
The rest of the ride was relatively quiet. Hermione, Harry, and Dawn fell asleep, leaving Kennedy and Ron to talk.  
  
"So, what house are you staying in?" Ron asked, turning towards her.  
  
"We're staying in - Gryffindor, I think."  
  
"Oh, that's where the three of us are."  
  
"Great." Kennedy was quiet for a moment, before she glanced at Ron. "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
Ron looked at her. "Why? Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Nope. Dawn and I have been too busy with slayer training - "  
  
"Slayer training? You two are training to be slayers?" Ron asked, surprised.  
  
"Yup. We both found out in June. We were supposed to train with Buffy's watcher, but since Willow went to stay with him, Buffy's been training us. So, between that and - other stuff - I haven't had a chance to go out and find a guy. I'm pretty single."  
  
"That makes two of us."  
  
Kennedy looked at him and smiled. 'He is pretty cute. Sorry Dawnie, he's mine.'  
  
Ron grinned back. 'She's staying in Gryffindor? Oh, this is going to be one hell of an interesting year.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Great Hall was buzzing with activity after the sorting. It took Professor Dumbledore quite a few tries to get the students to quiet down.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Welcome back students, welcome to another year. As usual, I have a few announcements to make. The Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden. The third floor corridor is no longer out of bounds; however I ask that you not go wandering. It is being reserved for a special class beginning around Halloween. There are also a few new professors I'd like to introduce - Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, Professor Buffy Summers and Professor Willow Rosenberg. I would highly suggest not trying to underestimate them." He glanced at Buffy, who nodded. "Professor Summers is the Chosen One; some you know her better as the slayer, and Professor Rosenberg is a wandless witch."  
  
The room burst into whispers. "Quiet please! Also, we have two new students who will be staying in Gryffindor, both slayers in training - Dawn Summers and Kennedy Price."  
  
Dawn and Kennedy stood up from their place at the Gryffindor table. Draco looked up and caught Dawn's eye. 'She's cute,' he thought, 'for a Mudblood.'  
  
'Who is the hot Spike look alike?' Dawn thought, looking at him and smiling. 'Now THAT'S a guy I could go for.'  
  
Dumbledore looked at Dawn and Draco, eyes gleaming. "I believe that is all. Let the feast begin!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gryffindors, follow me please!"  
  
Dawn walked through the door and bumped right into Draco. "Sorry." She said.  
  
Draco played it cool. "Watch where you're going Summers."  
  
"Don't get all pissy," Kennedy said coming up to them. "She said she was sorry."  
  
"And who are you? Her bloody bodyguard?"  
  
"I'm what you call the girl who is going to help her kick your ass in about five seconds if you don't clear out."  
  
"Malfoy! Come help with the First Years!"  
  
Draco looked at them and smirked. "You're lucky. See you around Summers."  
  
Dawn and Kennedy watched him as he walked towards the Slytherin group of First Years. Kennedy glared. "Who the hell was that prick?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, and the one person who has been causing trouble for us since day one." Ron answered, coming up to them.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Dawn said aloud, while she was thinking, 'but that doesn't mean there's no hope for him at all.' She smirked.  
  
"C'mon, let me show you guys the Common Room."  
  
Ron walked them to the portrait, who asked the password ("Pixie dust"). They walked into the Common Room, and Dawn's eyes widened. "Wow. This is - amazing."  
  
"I'll say. It's just - different." Kennedy said, looking at Ron.  
  
Ron smiled. "Your room is the last door in the Girl's Dormitory. You're probably really tired. I'll see you in the morning?"  
  
Kennedy smiled. "Sure."  
  
Dawn watched the two of them and couldn't help but grin. "Kennie, come on." She grabbed Kennedy's arm and mumbled, "You can flirt later." She looked up. "Night Ron!"  
  
As they went up the stairs, Ron yelled "Night!"  
  
The two of them found the room in record time and Dawn shut the door.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me Kennie? And what the hell was the flirting comment about?"  
  
"Oh, please, you should have seen yourself at dinner. You were flirting like nobody was looking. Believe me, Hermione and I noticed. A lot. He likes you, Ken. Go for it."  
  
"Oh, like you didn't notice him too?" Kennedy asked, pulling her pajamas out of her bag.  
  
"I noticed someone else actually. And he's going to be a challenge. I love a challenge."  
  
"Since when?" Kennedy asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
Dawn threw her pillow at Kennedy, and started to change into her own pajamas.  
  
Kennedy turned around and Dawn flopped down on her bed. "So, who are you going after? Harry? - and get off my bed."  
  
"Harry's taken. I'm not THAT evil. Besides, he's obviously hopelessly devoted to Hermione."  
  
"Should I break out into song now or later?" Kennedy asked smiling.  
  
Dawn cringed. "Later. MUCH later. Like, when the castle is cleared out."  
  
"Shut up!" Kennedy said, throwing Dawn's pillow back at her. Dawn giggled. "But seriously, who do you have your eyes set on?"  
  
Dawn grinned evilly. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Ah - now I get the hard to get comment. He hates Muggles AND he's in the opposing house."  
  
"Yeah. But I'm determined to get him to notice me, and in a way he'd never expect."  
  
"Screw it - you ARE evil."  
  
Dawn jumped onto her own bed. "Yeah. I always liked the bad boys."  
  
"You just like him because he's a dead ringer for Spike."  
  
"That is SO not true!" Dawn said getting up.  
  
Kennedy arched an eyebrow, and Dawn sat back down. "Well, maybe just a little. So, he's hot. I don't know, there's - there's something else about him, something that I can just - sense, you know? Out of the whole crowd, I picked him out while we were standing. And he was looking right back." Dawn sighed and lay down. "He can't be THAT bad."  
  
Kennedy just bit her lip.  
  
"Can he?" Dawn asked, rolling over onto her stomach.  
  
"From what Ron told me before - yeah. He can be."  
  
Dawn blew air through her teeth and sighed. "Oh well. There's no harm in trying, right?"  
  
Kennedy shrugged. "Right."  
  
But she was thinking something else. 'From what Ron told me, there may be more harm in it then you know.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Willow?"  
  
Willow was staring out the window of her room. There were doors on either side of the large office they shared - one leading to Willow's room, one leading to Buffy's. The door in the center led to a bathroom.  
  
"Will, hey." Buffy put her hand on Willow's shoulder and she jumped. "Sorry." Buffy perched herself on the windowsill. "So - are you alright? You seemed a little distant at dinner."  
  
Willow sighed. "You saw that girl that Dawn was speaking to?"  
  
"Yeah, the one whose boyfriend was that kid Dumbledore was telling us about."  
  
"Harry. And yes, her."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
Willow sighed. "That's Hermione Granger." She said, as if that explained it all.  
  
"Her - oh. Oh! Wait - Hermione? Tara's Hermione?"  
  
"One and the same. I recognized her from some pictures Tara had shown me. I think she recognized me too. She gave me an awkward little smile as she was walking out of the Hall, like she felt sort of bad. Goddess, you know, when the name 'Hogwarts' came up in conversation with Giles, it never clicked that it was the same Hogwarts Tara's cousin was attending. And now I have to see this girl, every single day, and teach her, and hope to God that I don't keep seeing that look of pity in her eyes? I know she knows about the magic, Buffy. I just - " Willow sighed and looked back out the window. "This was a situation I didn't see coming."  
  
Buffy put a comforting hand on Willow's shoulder. "You'll get through this Willow. I promise. I'll be here, okay? I'll be here."  
  
Willow smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Now, c'mon, get some rest." Buffy rubbed her hands together. "We have a class to teach tomorrow."  
  
"Yay! So - what are we teaching? Werewolves? Boggarts? Those funny looking gremlin things we saw in that book?"  
  
"Vampires."  
  
Willow's face fell. "You just can't give up that job can you?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "It's my life, Will. I can't escape it. No matter where I go, it follows me. I just wish I knew what fate was going to throw at me next." She shrugged and went off to her own room. "Goodnight!" She yelled back.  
  
Willow shook her head. "No you don't, Buffy. No you don't." 


	4. Telepathy, Puppies, and Angels

A/N: Anything with ' around it are a person's thoughts.  
  
Chapter Three - Telepathy, Puppies, and Angels  
  
It was the end of Potions, and Harry and Ron headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was concerned - Hermione never showed up to class.  
  
She ALWAYS came to class.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine." Ron said. "She probably had to speak with one of the professors or something."  
  
Harry shook his head. "She would have told me. She's - "  
  
"Talking to Professor Rosenberg?" Harry looked at Ron, who pointed at the Dark Arts classroom, an 'I told you so' smile on his face.  
  
Buffy was putting an assortment of weapons out on the desk. Willow was standing by the window, talking to Hermione. They both looked nervous, but much more relieved then the night before.  
  
Harry smiled and crept up behind Hermione. He slipped his arms around her waist and she jumped.  
  
"Harry! Don't do that!"  
  
Harry gave her a goofy grin and kissed the top of her head. She put her arms around his.  
  
"Is everything okay? You weren't in Potions. I was worried."  
  
"I needed to speak with Professor Rosenberg - "  
  
"Willow," Buffy said quickly, walking passed them with - was that a crossbow? - in her hands.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Willow about Tara. I needed to ask her a question, something kind of personal, and I wanted to speak with her alone, and her only fee time was during Potions." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry."  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her lightly. "Don't worry about it. Just don't do it again." He tickled her and she giggled. They sat down as the rest of the class filed in. Ron groaned as the Slytherins came in, but smiled as Kennedy and Dawn walked in, laughing. Kennedy smiled, and sat down next to him. There was a seat between Kennedy and Draco.  
  
Dawn looked at it and finally decided to sit down. Draco rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smirking. 'This girl is brazen. I like that.'  
  
Dawn looked at him. "Got a problem Malfoy?" She asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Turn around, Summers, before you hurt yourself."  
  
Dawn shrugged and turned towards the front of the room. Kennedy bit back laughter.  
  
"Alright, alright, settle down." Buffy smiled as the class quieted.  
  
"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm Professor Summers, and this is Professor Rosenberg, but do us a favor. Outside of class, we're just Buffy and Willow."  
  
"We want to be your friends, not just your professors." Willow added.  
  
A hand shot in the air. "Yes - um - "  
  
"Seamus. You seem a little young to be professors. How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-one. And did you miss the part where I was the slayer?"  
  
Seamus just looked around and Buffy smirked. "This is how this class today is going to work. I'm going to answer one of your questions, and you, in turn, have to answer one of mine. We'll go back and forth for about half of the class. The other half, Kennedy and Dawn are going to do a quick demonstration."  
  
Buffy looked at Willow, who grinned. "Okay. I'll start. What types of professors have you guys had in the past?"  
  
Some groaned. Others winced. Some just shook their heads. Hermione was the one who answered. "Our first year was Professor Quirrel."  
  
"A sad excuse for a teacher who turned out to be working for You-Know-Who." Ron said.  
  
"Who, Voldemort?" Buffy asked, much to the chagrin of everyone but Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Can you NOT say his name? Please?" Neville muttered.  
  
"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione said, shooting a glance towards the back of the room.  
  
"Hermione's right. I insist that you all speak the actual name Voldemort while in my classroom. I promise, it will make you all feel better about everything. Now, who's going to continue?"  
  
"Second year was Professor Lockhart." Hermione added, as if bored.  
  
"An even more sad excuse for a teacher who wouldn't know how to teach Defense if his life depended on it, who the girls only liked because he was attractive."  
  
"Shut up Ron." Hermione said, glaring.  
  
"What? It's true."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry laughed and continued for her. "Third and Sixth Year was Professor Lupin, a werewolf, but one of the best professors we've ever had."  
  
"Speak for yourself, Potter." Draco quipped.  
  
"That's enough from you Mr. Malfoy." Buffy said.  
  
"Fourth year was Professor Moody - well, someone else was posing as Alastor Moody using Polyjuice Potion, and was also working for You-Know-Who." Buffy shot Ron a look. "Voldemort." Ron said weakly.  
  
"You guys have really bad luck with professors, don't you?" Willow asked.  
  
"Only in this class, as we get to our Fifth year with Arabella Figg. Great professor, but one who unfortunately had no knack for teaching. " Hermione said, shaking her head.  
  
"Wow - and now you have us."  
  
"Poor kids."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself Will."  
  
"I was talking about you."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Dawn and Kennedy were laughing along with some of the others in the class.  
  
"Now, you ask us a question." Buffy bit her lip as about fifteen hands went into the air. "Uh - Harry."  
  
"What was the worst demon you've faced as the slayer?"  
  
"Ouch." Buffy thought for a second. "Let's see. Glory was pretty bad. But she wasn't a demon, she was a hell god."  
  
"You fought a GOD and LIVED?" Neville said astonished.  
  
"Not exactly. I died, Willow and three of our friends brought me back, and no power on this Earth will make me trust you enough to tell you the rest of that story yet."  
  
"Were you in heaven?" Dawn asked smiling.  
  
"No power on this Earth. I will in due time. Let's see - The Master was pretty bad, he killed me too, but Xander revived me. The Mayor - nah, that was a piece of cake although I had to blow up the school and put another slayer in a coma to kill him. Acathla - Maybe, although - "Buffy's face fell as she finally realized the worst demon she'd faced as a slayer. "Angelus. Angelus was the worst demon I've ever faced."  
  
"Angelus? As in the Scourge of Europe? But wasn't he supposed to have been cursed with a soul?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't permanent. And I had to fight him. That was the hardest six months of my life."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I loved him." Buffy said nostalgically.  
  
'Love him is more like it.' Willow mused.  
  
Buffy glared at her. 'Shut up Wills.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy was walking through a cemetery back in Sunnydale, but it wasn't the calm nights on patrol she was used to. Darkness and blood clouded her vision. The graveyard itself was in shambles. Buffy had her eyes closed and found herself standing in front of a tomb stone. The name engraved on it was Tara McClay.  
  
A rustling behind her made her turn around. There was no one there.  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are." She said carefully.  
  
"You never will learn, will you Buffy?"  
  
Buffy spun around to face the person who was speaking to her. She was dumbfounded. "Ms. Calendar?"  
  
"You always think it's about you, Buffy. But it's never about you."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You're not meant to."  
  
Buffy spun around again, and she was facing someone she never expected to see again.  
  
"Tara?"  
  
"He destroys anything in his path." Tara said, walking towards her. "Anything that prevents him from getting power. You'll be drawn into the fight, Buffy. But you're not meant to fight it. Only to help make it happen."  
  
"I don't understand. What am I supposed to make happen?"  
  
"It's all black and white. He's the dark - you're the light. But they are the shades of grey. Don't let them unravel the web. It's a twisted web we weave."  
  
"How can I be the light? I barely even know who I am anymore."  
  
At this, Tara smiled and looked at Jenny, who was also smiling. Buffy turned around, just as Jenny started to say something and -  
  
"Buffy! Buffy, wake up - we're going to be late! I can't believe you fell asleep!"  
  
Buffy groaned as she awoke, and had the sudden urge to throttle Willow. Whatever Tara was trying to tell her was important, and now, she'd probably never know.  
  
Damn her slayer senses and damn the apocalyptically psychic dreams.  
  
Buffy decided not to mention this to Willow until she had something concrete. No need getting everyone riled up over nothing.  
  
Buffy slung her legs over the edge of the bed and slipped on a pair of sneakers. No way in hell her boots were going back on any time soon. "So, what is it we're supposed to be doing again?"  
  
"Patrolling the hallways for any sneaky, out of bed children, and maybe going into the library to check out the Restricted Section."  
  
Buffy threw her a withered look.  
  
"C'mon! Old habits die hard! I want info for our class that we don't know, and I know you want to help. Please?" Willow pouted and Buffy laughed.  
  
"Alright, I give. First, we patrol. Then, we make a mad dash for the library. Then, we load up on snacks, take a nap, and get ready for another day of teaching."  
  
"Oodles of fun for witches and slayers alike."  
  
"How very true."  
  
Willow giggled and the two of them headed down the hall, not aware of a certain Head Boy and Head Girl on their tails.  
  
"Hermione, I never considered you to be the sneaky type." Draco said, eyes shining.  
  
"Oh, bite me Malfoy. The last thing I want to be doing right now is traipsing around the castle with you, but my distrust overpowers my immense distaste for you enough to make me follow you around."  
  
"Ouch." Draco put his hand on his chest in an overly-dramatic gesture. "You cut me deep, Granger. Really deep."  
  
"Pipe down, will you! They'll hear us."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and mumbled a whatever.  
  
"Willow!"  
  
Willow spun around, and Buffy glared. "Dawn Marie Summers, get back to bed now!"  
  
Kennedy snuck out from behind her.  
  
"What, is the entire calvary out for the night?" Buffy said, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"We heard you were going patrolling, so we wanted to follow." Kennedy said hopefully.  
  
"We're patrolling the halls for students out of bed, not patrolling in the sense of patrolling for vampires, so get back to bed. Now."  
  
"But Buffy - " Kennedy whined.  
  
"Oh, let them help Buffy. After all four heads are better then two."  
  
"And twice as obnoxiously annoying." Buffy mumbled, sighing. "Alright, let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey! Here's something - no, never mind, I don't think you want to read this. It concerns Angelus and a...puppy? Oh, that's disgusting. I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Ooh, let me see." Kennedy said, looking over Dawn's shoulder. "Ew - but neat. It says that Angelus - "  
  
"Skip it." Buffy said, not looking up from her own research.  
  
"But, Buffy it could be - "  
  
Buffy shot Willow a glare. "I said it once, I'll say it again. I don't want to know. I don't have a puppy. Skip it."  
  
Dawn slammed the book closed. "I think I might be sick. And you kissed him? Ugh!" Dawn stood up and took the book with her. "I'm going to look for something else. That was just gross."  
  
"Suit yourself - I warned you researching about Angel was going to be fun of the not-so-pleasant kind."  
  
"If you say I told you so, I will have to hurt you." Dawn said, going back into the stacks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione and Draco followed the four girls into the library, but Hermione had finally had enough.  
  
"Alright, that's it - I'm going back to my Common Room."  
  
"What? Afraid you might be caught?" Draco asked mockingly.  
  
Hermione rolled here eyes. "My boyfriend is Harry Potter, who has been caught how many times out of bed at night? The last thing on my mind right now is getting caught. I'm just tired of following them around all might. You have your suspicions - I have mine. Goodnight Malfoy."  
  
Draco smirked and rolled his eyes as Hermione turned the corner. "Figures she would use the 'Potter's my boyfriend' card." He mumbled, walking into the library. That's when he caught wind of quite an interesting and - odd conversation. He hid in the stacks.  
  
"I said it once, I'll say it again. I don't want to know. I don't have a puppy. Skip it." 'Puppy?' He mouthed.  
  
"I think I might be sick. And you kissed him? Ugh!" Draco smirked. "I'm going to look for something else. That was just gross."  
  
"Suit yourself" He heard Buffy say. "I warned you researching about Angel was going to be fun of the not-so-pleasant kind." "Angel? Angelus?" He asked himself, still thoroughly confused.  
  
"If you say I told you so, I will have to hurt you." Dawn said, going back into the stacks. Draco grinned at the prospect of catching her off guard. There was something about this girl that he found fascinating - and also attractive. The fact that he found a Mudblood attractive frightened him just a bit, especially if certain people found out, but he shrugged it off as Dawn came into his line of vision.  
  
Dawn returned the book and started looking elsewhere, when a movement to her left caught her eye. Ears perked up, Dawn followed the sound - and spun around as she felt someone grab her shoulder.  
  
"Malfoy! For the love of God, do NOT sneak up on me like that."  
  
"What are you going to do about it? Hit me?"  
  
"I am a slayer in training." She said smugly.  
  
"Training being the operative word."  
  
Dawn glared and continued looking through the shelves for nothing in particular. Draco was still right behind her, and the feel of him so close to her was making her knees go weak. Desperate to get her mind off of anything that was Draco, Dawn somehow managed to say, "So, what are you doing out of bed? Shouldn't you be dreaming of tormenting First Years or something?"  
  
"For your information Summers, as Head Boy, I'm allowed to be out after hours. And why would I even bother dreaming of tormenting ickle firsties when I know that I can torment you while I'm very much awake?"  
  
Dawn turned around. "What makes you think that I won't torment you right back?"  
  
"Didn't think you would mind it."  
  
"Never said I did." Dawn grabbed a book from the shelves and walked away. 'Take that Malfoy.' She though smiling.  
  
"Absolutely unbelievable." Draco said aloud, chuckling.  
  
She was FLIRTING with him. And, to his surprise, he was enjoying it. Immensely.  
  
'You're falling for a Mudblood, Malfoy. Nice work.' He sighed.  
  
"My father is going to kill me."  
  
A/N: If you didn't catch that - yes, Buffy and Willow were talking to each other in their minds at the end of the DAtDA lesson. So I took a Season Seven thing and used it! Sue me :P 


End file.
